


What Happens in Vegas (Stays in Vegas)

by MiloAaronRichie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloAaronRichie/pseuds/MiloAaronRichie
Summary: The Loser's Club goes to Las Vegas for Eddie's 21st birthday. Richie gets the worst hangover of his life and Eddie helps him through it. All of the Losers except Richie and Eddie see that this is in no way strictly platonic. Eddie and Richie figure out some feelings and it all gets more and more interesting from there.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	What Happens in Vegas (Stays in Vegas)

“I told you not to do it. Now do you understand that I’m always right?” Eddie said from outside the door.

Richie had been in the bathroom for about 15 minutes now throwing up. He had a splitting headache and was basically only gagging at this point. He was sure there was absolutely nothing left in his stomach anymore. Last night, Eddie had turned 21. The whole Losers Club decided to go to Las Vegas to celebrate all of them finally being of age to drink. The group went bar hopping and that was where things went downhill. Richie drank all night and was now facing the repercussions.

“I still don’t understand how you’re fin-.” Richie cut himself off by throwing up bile.

“It’s because I didn’t get shitfaced… unlike you.”

Sadly, that was true. Even though it was Eddie’s birthday, he barely got drunk. Eddie was a lightweight, so after a couple of beers and two vodka shots, he decided to stop, already slurring and starting to wobble. Richie however, did the exact opposite. It seemed like the drunker he got, the more he wanted to drink.

“I’ve got a Gatorade for you when you feel like you can hold something down,” Eddie said shyly.

Richie blushed at the sweet gesture, the red on his cheeks being a major contrast to his current pale state. He was happy Eddie was on the other side of the door. He folded his arms over the toilet seat and laid his head on them in an attempt to lessen his headache. He groaned when he continued to feel his pulse in his temples.

Eddie waited outside the door for a few more minutes after that. He waited until he didn’t hear Richie gag after a bit and he heard the toilet flush. Eddie opened the door and sat on his knees by Richie.

"That is so unsanitary, do you know how disgusting toilets are, let alone hotel toilets," Eddie said while scrunching up his nose in disgust.

Richie turned his head to face him and gave a weak smile. Eddie smiled back sweetly and held out a lemon-lime Gatorade.

Richie grabbed the Gatorade and closed his eyes, the bathroom light still being too much. Eddie rubbed small circles onto Richie’s back and Richie smiled again, feeling a bit more comfort.

“Do you have any Tylenol?” Richie asked.

“I didn’t pack any Tylenol, but I have Motrin,” Eddie said sweetly.

“You don’t give a grown man Motrin, Eds,” Richie complained.

“What’s wrong with Motrin?” Eddie asked, sounding surprisingly offended.

“I know you are, like, 24/7, but I’m not on my fucking cycle Eddie,” Richie said with a smirk.

Eddie lightly smacked his arm and left the bathroom, presumably to grab the bottle of pills. Richie continued to rest his head on his arms until Eddie came back into the room with the pain reliever. Richie took two pills from the bottle, opened the Gatorade, and swallowed both pills with a large swig.

Eddie watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed and started thinking about multiple sinful things. He was honestly embarrassed by it, truth be told. They were friends. That’s it. Neither had really friend-zoned the other, but it felt like they might as well have. Both were too afraid to make a move, so they waited on the other.

It had been like this for as long as they could remember, really. Ever since the two met after both getting pushed down by Bower’s in the 2nd grade, they were inseparable ever since. Everyone that saw them would assume they were a couple. They fought like an old married couple whenever they shopped together, Eddie toured with Richie and sat backstage at nearly every show, and Richie was basically Eddie’s sugar daddy.

It wasn’t like Eddie didn’t want to get a job, he just couldn’t find one he liked. When they had first moved in together in LA about two years ago, Eddie had quit his job as a risk analyst in New York to move across the country to live with his best friend. Since then, he had tried two different office jobs and became a mechanic. He loved cars, so his last real job sounded like a dream… that was until he worked unreasonable hours for months and couldn’t handle it anymore. IT was then that Richie said that he had more than enough to support the two and that Eddie shouldn't ‘worry his pretty little head about it’.

For months, Eddie had felt like a mooch. He started cleaning the house and doing chores everyday Richie went to meetings and such. After a while though, he had begun to enjoy it more and more, and Richie had too. At one point, Richie made a comment about buying Eddie a maid outfit, to which Eddie blushed a dark crimson, but still scowled at Rich for making such a comment.

That was when the feeling began to really become evident… to everyone but the two of them. Richie continued to make his horny fantasy comments to Eddie just to watch him blush, and there was way too much ass slapping to be platonic (mostly coming from Richie to Eddie). Despite the rest of the world seeing them as a couple, Eddie doubted that Richie would ever like him, and Richie doubted Eddie could ever love him.

Which brings them to where they are now, snuggled up on a hotel suite couch, Richie still trying not to puke, and Eddie trying not to bring up anything that would make him puke.

They were both lying down, Eddie squished halfway between Richie’s side and the back of the couch. His head was on Richie’s chest and Richie’s had was unconsciously drawing small shapes onto Eddie's bare thighs. They both walked around the house in their boxers all the time but now felt different. Riche was still man-spreading as much as he could on the small surface of the couch, wearing nothing but his flamingo boxers that Eddie made fun of constantly. Eddie however, was in his plain black and gray plaid boxers and one of Richie's hoodies.

What? It’s comfortable and I forgot mine.’ Eddie had claimed as he slid the two sizes too big hoodie onto his small frame. Richie full-on stared at that point, already half-hard from just the sight of Eddie wearing his clothes.

Which is why now was all the more painful for him. Eddie had one of his legs in between Richie’s thighs, dangerously close to his dick. Richie now felt nauseous from not only the massive hangover but now also the fact that Eddie was dangerously close to discovering that Richie was currently sporting a semi.

Richie wasn’t small per se, so if Eddie moved his leg even an inch, he would notice, even if he wasn’t even fully hard yet.

Richie held his breath as Eddie shifted to grab his phone off of the arm of the couch. Eddie was on top of him at this point, basically straddling his legs. Eddie then sat back between Richie's legs, right between his knees.

Eddie groaned and threw his phone onto the coffee table and stood up. He stretched himself out and popped his back in the process.

“Go get dressed,” Eddie said flatly.

“Why?” Richie asked.

“Apparently Bev is bringing everyone to our room for basically no fucking reason other than to annoy us.”

Richie groaned and got up.

They walked to their suitcases and Eddie threw on a pair of red sleep shorts, not bothering to take off Richie’s hoodie, while Richie put on a pair of red plaid pajama pants and an old white t-shirt.

Shave and a haircut was then knocked onto their door and Richie walked over to open it. On the other side stood Bev, upfront, with the rest of the losers behind her. They filed in one by one and gathered in the living room. As they were all talking, Eddie walked in. Everyone slowly got silent.

“Hey, guys,” Eddie said.

Eddie never wore Richie’s clothes, so obviously, this came as a shock to the losers.

“Did you two fuck?” Stan asked bluntly.

“Stan!” Bill exclaimed while slapping his boyfriend's arm.

“I mean, it is a fair question, they were both pretty fucked up when we left,” Bev said gesturing to herself and Ben.

Eddie then remembered what he was wearing and vigorously shook his head no while Richie cackled in the background.

“That’s what you get for stealing my hoodie, dickwad,” Richie said between laughs.

Mike gave Bev a knowing look, and despite Richie’s laughter, the blush on his face was still very prominent.

Really though, nothing did happen. Last night, Richie had four sambuca shots, two vodka shots, multiple beers, and when they got back to their room, a fourth a bottle of bourbon. Everyone was honestly surprised he didn’t have alcohol poisoning. After bar hopping, they all went back to Richie and Eddie’s room for a bit before all splitting off themselves. They gave Eddie his birthday presents then too, which was… interesting.

Everything had gone pretty well in the beginning. Richie had given Eddie a coffee mug that said bitch, which Eddie acted like he took offense to, Stan gave him a cute picture collage that he had made of all of them, Bill gave Eddie a new pair of converse, Mike got him a bunch of stickers for his laptop (one of which being an inhaler), and Ben paid for Eddie and Richie’s hotel room. Eddie loved all of his gifts… except Beverly's. Bev handed him a black bag and gave him a wink. Everyone was very drunk at this point while laughing and fucking around. Richie was humming ‘Eddie Baby’ under his breath while Ben started spilling details of his and Bev’s sex life to him, Stan was cuddled up with Bill while looking outside at the city through the window, Mike was mixing a few more drinks, and Bev was staring at Eddie, who was staring at the bag. He laughed while talking to Bev and pulled out the tissue paper.

Everything froze for Eddie in that second. He actually screamed, and it wasn’t a good one either. Everyone looked at Eddie, confused, as he began frantically shoving the tissue paper back into the bag. His cheeks were a bright red and his eyes were wide. Richie had begun walking over to him to see what was in the bag, but he tripped and almost fell completely over the couch. Everyone, including Eddie, began a drunken fit of laughter and they all forgot about the present.

A bit later, everybody walked back to their rooms, Ben going with Bev, Stan going with Bill, and Mike going by himself. After everyone was finally gone and Richie was passed out on the couch, Eddie took the bag and dumped the contents onto his bed.

It was a beautiful lavender-colored lace panty and stockings set. Bev and Eddie told each other everything about their sexual desires one night when they were both high, and now, Eddie had realized that Bev remembered him mentioning a few things he had bought from Victoria’s Secret and wore quite frequently.

None of Eddie’s sets were this nice, but to be fair, he didn’t have many. These were by far his new favorite set and he quickly went to the bathroom and changed into them after basically drenching them in Febreze and Lysol. The stocking went to his mid-thigh, and the panties showed off the curve of his ass beautifully.

After looking at himself in the mirror, a part of him wished that Richie had walked in on him right then to see him like this, to see how pretty he looked.

Eddie admired himself for a while and cleaned up their suite, all while wearing his new panties and socks before laying a blanket over Richie, changing back into his boxers, and climbing into his bed for the night.

He slept soundly until about 8 am when he heard Richie throwing up everything he had in his stomach into the toilet of their shared bathroom. The thought made Eddie slightly physically recoil, but he still threw on a hoodie and pants to quickly go to the vending machine and get Richie a Gatorade.

Now that everyone was back in the room together and all laughing again, a thought popped into Ben’s head.

“Hey babe,” He said while turning to Beverly, “What was in the bag you gave Eddie last night?” He asked.

Everyone nodded along, remembering parts of what had happened the night before as Eddie began blushing furiously. He shook his head at Bev dismissively and she gave him a sweet smile.

“Nothing really, just a few things I thought our favorite hypochondriac would enjoy.” Eddie smiled at how vague she was, but the group still wanted answers.

Richie, sensing Eddie’s discomfort, tried to distract the group, eventually succeeding when he suggested they all watch a movie and then go get lunch.

Everyone agreed to the idea and sat in the various couches and chairs in the room. Bill, Stan, Bev, and Ben had claimed the big couch already, and Mike sat in one of the armchairs, which left a small sofa for Richie and Eddie. They agreed on some random movie that was on one of the hotel tv channels and all got comfortable.

At first, Eddie and Richie had been sitting normally with a little space between them, then about a quarter of the way through the movie, their thighs were squished together on one side of the seat. Then about halfway through, Eddie had his head on Richie's shoulder. Now, the movie was almost over, and Richie had basically pulled Eddie into his lap at this point.

“Thank you, by the way… for bringing their attention to something else.” Eddie whispered in Richie’s ear. If he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. Eddie was whispering in Richie’s ear and sitting in his lap.

If Richie was still a teenager with even less self-control than he has now, he would have blown his load right then and there.

“N-No problem.” He stuttered out like he was 14-year-old Bill. “What was in the bag though?” He asked calmly.

“Just some stuff,” Eddie said while shifting uncomfortably.

During him shifting like this, his ass brushed right up against Richie’s half-hard cock. Richie made a half moaning half whining noise at this quietly in Eddie’s ear. And even though he didn’t think it was possible, Eddie blushed an even darker shade of red.

They sat in silence with the movie in the background for a while, neither really paying attention at this point. After a bit, Eddie rocked his hips again experimentally. Richie whined and shifted underneath of him as Eddie repeated his actions. Eddie tried to continue to subtly grind against Richie’s cock, but Richie’s hands tightly gripping his hips stopped him.

“What are you trying to accomplish here, baby?” Richie growled lowly in Eddie’s ear.

This turned Eddie on even more than he already was.

“Because if you’re trying to get me to cum in my pants right here, you’re getting pretty damn close.” He chuckled.

Eddie smirked at this and attempted to move his hips again, but the grip Richie had on him was tight enough to leave bruises on his sensitive skin.

“Rich, please,” Eddie begged.

“Please what?” Richie asked as he moved one of his hands from Eddie’s hip to his thigh to tease him more.

Really, Eddie didn’t even know what he was asking for. He had waited for this for so long and wanted Richie to do so many different things to him, he just didn’t know what to ask for first.

“I just want you Rich. Anything you’ll give me.” He panted.

Richie wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there, but that wasn’t the best idea considering the fact that everyone in the room thinks they got lucky last night.

“Be patient baby, and then you can have whatever you want,” Richie whispered.

“Okay, can you two stop being horny fucks for two goddamn seconds?” Stan asked while crossing his arms.

Eddie’s face burned even more than it had before and with the now very obvious erection in his shorts, things just kept getting worse.

“Oh, fuck off Staniel. You know that if you were in my position, you’d want this hot piece of ass too.” Richie said while pointing to Eddie.

“Richie!” Eddie whined and he buried his face in Richie’s neck.

“How about we just let you two sort this out and then do a late lunch?” Ben suggested.

“Finally, you two are going to fuck out this sexual tension that’s only been between you for 2 years,” Bev said with a smirk.

Mike and Ben finally ushered everyone out of the room successfully within a couple of minutes.

“Use protection!” Bev yelled as she walked out the door.

The door shut and Eddie pulled himself off of Richie’s lap and onto the seat across from him so they could talk face to face. There was silence for a while, neither of them knowing how to start the conversation.

“So… you’re hot.” Richie started.

“‘Chee, that is not how you fucking confess to someone!” Eddie yelled.

Richie smiled at this. Eddie had nervous ticks, and the first thing he did when he felt pressured or nervous was yell. Richie sat a hand on Eddie’s and rubbed circles on the back of it. Eddie smiled a bit at this. They sat there like that and looked into each other's eyes for what felt like days, but in reality, it was only about 30 seconds.

Neither was sure who initiated the next step, but their lips were somehow connected now. Richie kissed him sweetly for a while, quickly taking control of the situation. Eddie melted into the kiss and just let Richie do whatever he wanted with him. Somewhere along the way, Richie pulled Eddie into his lap and moved his hands down to his ass.

Richie squeezed Eddie’s ass and he gasped into the kiss. Richie took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Usually, the thought of swapping spit with someone would make Eddie scrunch up his face in disgust, but this wasn’t just someone, this was Richie. Eddie’s Richie. Eddie moaned at the thought and Richie felt his pants get even tighter. Eddie began to grind his ass down onto Richie’s now fully hard cock. Richie started groaning into the kiss as he brought his hands up to the end of Eddie’s shirt. He slowly pulled it up his torso until they had to break the kiss to completely take it off.

Richie ran his hands up and down Eddie’s sides before taking his right nipple into his fingers. Eddie moaned loudly and Richie smirked into the kiss. Richie broke the connection between their lips and brought his lips down to Eddie’s neck. He kissed and licked at Eddie’s neck and chest before sucking a hickey into Eddie’s collarbone.

Eddie was a moaning mess the whole time and moaned even louder when Richie brought his mouth to Eddie’s other nipple. Richie nipped at the sensitive bud as Eddie whined.

Richie then picked Eddie up and carried him to the bedroom before throwing him onto the bed.

“I’ll be back in a minute. Strip down to your boxers and don’t touch yourself at all, got it?” Richie asked, his voice slightly lower.

Eddie nodded his head rapidly while biting back a whine.

Richie left the room to go to his suitcase. He took off his shirt in the process and kneeled down to unzip a small pocket. He pulled out a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube and brought the items back to the bedroom. When Richie walked in, he had expected to see Eddie in his regular black and gray plaid boxers, but instead found him in a lavender lace panty set. His mouth was hung open at the sight and before he could say anything, Eddie sighed.

“I’m sorry. This is weird, I know, but you asked what Bev got me and I wanted to show you but If you don’t like them I can take them off.” Eddie sighed while hanging his head. He looked a bit like he was about to cry.

“No, baby, you look so pretty, I just don't know what to say,” Richie said with a smile.

Eddie replaced his saddened expression with a grin bigger than Richie thought he had ever seen. Richie threw the items he was holding onto the bed and climbed on top of Eddie after kicking off his own pants.

“God, you look so beautiful, sweetheart.” Richie murmured before sucking a hickey onto Eddie’s neck.

Eddie moaned and arched his back. He had a lust-filled expression on his face and looked like he wanted nothing more than to be fucked.

Richie kissed down Eddie’s stomach and Eddie tangled his fingers into Richie’s messy hair and tugged on it a bit.

“Oh, fuck, Eds.” Richie moaned.

Eddie smirked and pulled on it again, earning another moan from the taller man. Richie suddenly pinned Eddie’s wrists above his head and Eddie stared at him with wide eyes.

“Are you in charge?” Richie asked lowly.

Eddie shook his head.

“Use your words love.” He said while grabbing his wrists tighter.

“No, Richie.” Eddie choked out.

“Good boy,” Richie said while kissing his cheek.

Richie gently released Eddie’s wrists and placed a kiss on each one. He kissed back down Eddie’s stomach and Eddie gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Richie slowly pulled Eddie’s panties down his legs and Eddie shivered. Richie kissed up and down both of Eddie’s thighs before wrapping his hand around Eddie's dick. Eddie moaned at the contact and Richie slowly started stroking him.

After teasing him for a bit, Richie licked a strip from the base of Eddie’s cock to the tip. Eddie whined and wiggled underneath of him, bucking his hips up into Richie’s hand. Richie ran his thumb over a bead of precum on the tip and Eddie gasped at the feeling. Richie finally took him into his mouth and sucked. Eddie moaned at the sensation as Richie took Eddie’s cock completely down his throat. Eddie attempted to buck his hips up into Richie’s mouth, but Richie held Eddie's hips still on the bed.

Eddie felt like he was floating as Richie took him down his throat. The only thing that brought Eddie down to earth again was the sound of a lube cap popping open. His eyes shot open and he felt himself tense up. Evidently, Richie noticed this too.

“Relax baby, I’ll take care of you, I promise,” Richie said while kissing Eddie’s hip.

Eddie relaxed a bit at this but was still nervous. This was the first time he had done something so intimate with Richie and he didn’t want to mess it up.

Eddie was brought out of his own thoughts by Richie placing a hand on his thigh. Richie smiled at him and Eddie smiled back.

“Are you one-hundred percent sure about this, Eds?” Richie asked.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life,” Eddie said with a smile.

Richie smiled at him again and he poured some of the lube out onto his fingers. He spread it around and warmed it up so that it wasn’t too cold for Eddie. He pressed a finger to his rim and leaned down to passionately kiss Eddie’s lips. This kiss was different from the others. It was hungrier and much more desperate. As Richie slowly pushed in to the first knuckle, Eddie keened under the taller man as his fingers went back into Richie’s hair. Richie didn’t stop him this time and pushed in further, Eddie moaning more and more.

When Richie finally had the first finger fucking into Eddie, Eddie was able to grab his bearing and focus. He trailed a hand from Richie's hair to his dick and stroked him through the fabric of his boxers. Richie grunted and pressed into Eddie's hand as he continued to palm him through the thin fabric.

Eddie took his other hand from Richie’s hair and pulled his boxers down. He shifted his gaze from Richie’s face to his cock and his eyes went wide. Richie was big. Really big. Eddie brought a hand back to Richie’s dick and stroked him.

As Eddie was distracted, Richie pushed another finger into him and adjusted the angle a bit. He stopped when Eddie let out a moan louder than ever before. Richie focused on applying pressure to that spot and brought his other hand to Eddie’s dick.

Eddie let go of Richie’s cock entirely and pulled Richie’s hair again. Richie moaned above him and leaned back down to kiss him again.

After Richie had finally gotten three fingers comfortably into Eddie, he pulled out and fumbled with the condom wrapper for a good few seconds, one of his hands slick with lube, the other with sweat. Eddie chuckled a bit and grabbed the condom from him, tearing it open easily.

“Thanks, spaghetti man,” Richie said while taking the condom from him.

“Do not call me spaghetti man when you’re about to stick your dick in me,” Eddie said flatly.

Richie laughed lightly and poured more lube onto his palm. He spread it onto his cock and groaned from the little bit of relief that came with each stroke. He lined himself up with Eddie’s hole and looked Eddie in the eyes.

“Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Eddie said while laughing a bit.

Richie smiled and pushed in. They both groaned at the feeling and Richie kept his hips still. Eddie had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Richie kissed them away and cradled Eddie’s face in his palm.

“I’m warning you now, I’m not going to last very long,” Richie said sheepishly.

Eddie pulled him down by his neck and kissed him hungrily again. Richie's tongue continued to explore Eddie’s mouth, trying to remember how every part of him felt. Eddie rolled his hips experimentally and moaned at the feeling.

“Is it okay if I move?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded.

“Words, baby.” Richie reminded him.

“For fuck's sake Rich, just fuck me!” Eddie said with a new fire in his eyes.

Richie smirked and thrust into him. Eddie couldn’t comprehend anything at this point. Richie continued to murmur sweet nothings into Eddie's ear and his groans were frequent, but the only thing Eddie could focus on was the feeling of Richie filling him up.

The feeling was new to him, but Eddie absolutely loved it. He felt like he was stuffed full but still wanted more.

“‘Chee?” Eddie asked brokenly.

“Yeah, baby?” Richie asked.

“Can I ride you?” Eddie asked shyly.

Richie groaned loudly from the thought and flipped them over before he could even get any words out. Eddie sank down again on Richie's cock and moaned as the tip of Richie’s dick hit his prostate.

Now, every few thrusts were hitting Eddie’s sweet spot and he was coming undone in a matter of seconds.

“Richie… I- I’m…” Eddie trailed off.

Richie already knew what Eddie was trying to say and he was getting close himself.

“Go ahead baby,” Richie said while moving his hand to stroke Eddie’s cock.

Eddie finished with a loud moan as Richie stroked him through it, coming all over him and Richie’s chests. As Richie continued chasing his high and fucking into Eddie as hard as he could, the overstimulation became too much and Eddie had tears running down his cheeks. Richie’s thrusts soon became sloppy and unpredictable as he finished, burying himself deep inside of Eddie ass. Eddie collapsed onto Richie’s chest and they laid in that position for a while, basking in the post-orgasm bliss.

“Hey ‘Chee?” Eddie said after a while.

“Yeah Eds?” Richie asked.

“Can we take a shower now?” Eddie asked.

Richie laughed and nodded picking Eddie up off of his softening cock with a whine. Richie tied off the condom and threw it into their trashcan before scooping Eddie up and carrying him to the shower.

Their shower together was peaceful and enjoyable on both sides. Eddie finally didn’t feel like a sticky and sweaty mess, and most of the time, Eddie was playing with Richie’s hair.

The two finally got dressed, Eddie sliding Richie’s hoodie back on, and they walked through the hotel hallway to Bev and Ben’s room. Richie knocked shave and a haircut onto the door and Bev opened it immediately.

She smiled at them both as they walked in. When they entered the room, Stan immediately looked at the two of them with an amused smirk.

“You two are loud,” Stan said while laughing as Bill tried to stifle a laugh next to him.

Eddie’s face burned as it did earlier.

“What can I say, I know how to make my boyfriend feel good,” Richie said with a cocky smile.

“B-Boyfriend?” Eddie stuttered out.

“Well if you’ll have me, then obviously. This can not be a one-time thing, especially with the surprise you had for me today, you looked so p-”

“Beep beep Richie!” Eddie snapped at him, “Don’t say shit like that and sure. I’ll be your… boyfriend.” He said shyly.

Richie smiled and walked over to Ben who had waved him over (probably to discuss the sex). Bev walked over to Eddie and tapped his neck.

“I take it he liked them?” Bev asked

“Well obviously, he almost told the entire fucking hotel about it he was so loud,” Eddie said while laughing.

“Bathroom. The small bag on the edge of the counter.” Be said while patting him on the back and walking away.

Confused, Eddie walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. He saw a small makeup bag full of concealer, foundation, and a few other random things. He looked in the mirror and saw a deep purple hickey right on the side of his neck.

“Richard Fucking Tozier!” Eddie yelled as he stomped out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hangout on Twitter!  
> @MiloAaronRichie  
> (I don't do much)


End file.
